winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marriage Mayhem
Another episode of the Miraclix Chronicles. Stephanie meets Prince Alexander, whom she finds out they're getting an arranged marriage. To Cosmos It was a beautiful day at Alfea, and meanwhile in the dorm of the Miraclix crew..... "You want us to come to Cosmos?" Mavis said "Yeah, Mom and Dad said to come to Cosmos, however they also said they had something important to discuss with me. That's if you guys don't mind." Stephanie said. "I don't mind, in fact i've always wanted to know what Cosmos looks like." Milla Jane said "I don't mind either, Mother and Father said that it is one of the most beautiful planets in the Magic Dimension. I would love to join!" Renajene said "I've always wanted to know what Crystal Domino City have. How many malls to they have, Steph?" Mavis asked "A lot. But you won't know until you've come to Cosmos! So we've all settle it? To Cosmos then!" "To Cosmos!!" Opening Song After a long trip from Alfea, the Miraclix finally arrived to Cosmos on the Cosmic Carridge. "Here we are, Cosmos, my homeworld." Stephanie said, "It's finally good to be back home, after those events going on at Alfea. After what Ms. Riza said,'" These phantoms are not ordinary, it is possible they belong to a powerful witch of the Shadow Meisters. Whoever it is, they must be after someone in order to target Alfea." 'I still wonder, was it a good idea to leave?" "Whoa! Crystal Domino City looks amazing!" Mavis said "It looks bigger than I'd imagine!" Milla adds "Stephanie, what's that buliding that is far from the city?" Renajene asked as she points towards the buliding. "Oh, that's the Cosmos Secret Service headquarters. They are a professional group of soldiers who are like security to us. They protect the family and the citizens if something were to happen to us." Stephanie replied "I've heard of a Secret Service, Princess Aeona said she has a service like that. Honestly, she basically said every planet has a Secret Service." Mavis replied "That is true, the Healios Secret Service are of peace. Like all civilians of Healios, we don't believe in violence, however the Secret Service is made up of wizards instead of swordsmen." Renajene said "Wait, you use wizards? But what happens if they lose their powers or something?" Milla asked "Don't worry, they use a attack protection spell to keep from their powers taken away." "Princess Stephanie," The horseman said, "We have arrived at the castle." "Thank you." Steph replied, "Well, we're here." Family Visit When the carridge landed near the castle, everyone unloaded the luggage to the castle. "Okay, so, does everyone have everything?" Stephanie asked "Yep!" Milla replied "Yep." Mavis said "Of course." Renajene replied "Okay, so that's everybody. To the castle then!" When the girls entered the Royal Castle, they were awestruck by the inside of Stephanie's beautiful home. "Your home looks amazing!" says Milla Jane "Very breathtaking, inside and out." Renajene replied "This is amazing, as if everything is made out of crystal." Mavis adds "Thanks. Actually, some things here are made out of crystal." Stephanie explains "Are they fragile?" Milla asks "It depends on what kind they are." Then a few maids walked by and spotted Stephanie and her friends. "P-Princess!!" One maid says "You're back!!" The second said. All the maids rushed over to Stephanie and her crew. "Hey, Ilona, Leonora, everyone! How's everyone?" "Oh, we missed you, Princess! But not as much as your parents and your sisters!" Leonora replied "Will you introduce us to your friends, Princess Stephanie?" Meira said "Oh yeah, these are my friends, Milla Jane, Mavis and Renajene." "Why hello! It is nice to meet you!" The staff said "Hey!" Milla said "Hey." Mavis replied shyly. "Hello, it is very nice to meet you all." Renajene replied politely. "By any chance, are you the princess of Healios?" Ilona asks Renajene "Yes indeed." Renajene replied "Wow, two princesses! How amazing!" "Princess, your parents are awaiting." One of the staff adds "Oh right!" Stephanie remembers, "Thanks for the warm welcome, guys!". One of the staff led the girls to where the king and queen is. "Hey Ilona, how did you know about one of the Princess' friends being the princess of Healios?" The chef said "My family vacationed there once, it was very relaxing." she responded. "Is that why you're so easygoing all the time?" "Hey, I have some of my moments!" "Ahh." Arranged Problem "WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Stephanie shouts "Is there a problem, dear?" asked Countess Regina "Yes ma'am, there is a problem. I'M NOT MARRYING THAT JERK! THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!!" Stephanie said '''King Lucas: '''Stephanie, please dear. '''Alexander: '''And what is wrong with marrying me, hmm? Am I not good enough for you? '''Stephanie: '''NO! I don't like you at all, Alexander! '''Alexander: '''That's PRINCE Alexander the IV to you! I am of royalty too, you know! '''Countess Regina: '''Can you excuse us, your majesties? '''Queen Alicia: '''You may. (Count, Countess and Alexander leaves out of the room) '''Stephanie: '''Mom, Dad, I can't marry him, he's a UPTIGHT jerk! '''Queen Alicia: '''We know, dear. '''King Lucas: '''And we are not forcing you to marry him, that is why we are trying hard to cancel this marriage. The Sisterly Advice "So how did it go with Prince Charming?" Amorette asked sarcastically "Ha ha, sooo funny." Steph replies back with a sarcastic manner "So sis, does that mean i'm not gonna be the flower girl?" Ellie asked "No, because i'm not planning on marrying Prince "Wannabe". "You can't turn down every guy that really likes you, it's not healthy." Amorette adds "Seriously, coming from my own sister who is the fairy of LOVE and snow. And I know I can't turn down every guy, the right one just have to come to me." "That's cute and sappy at the same time." Ellie says "YOU'RE GONNA EXPERIENCE THAT WHEN YOU GET OLDER!!" Both Stephanie and Amorette shouted, which Ellie sticks her tongue out in return. "And besides, I don't even like the guy because I already...well I don't know if Austin...." Stephanie stops "Wait, you already have a boyfriend?" Both of her sisters said in unison "No! Me and Austin are just friends!" Stephanie replies while blushing "You just said you don't know if you and that Austin guy are ready for a relationship." Amorette said "That last part came from out of YOUR mouth, not mine!" "Then tell me this sis...., did you go tsundere mode?" "What? No!" "Oh, that's pathetic." "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!!" "You can't just tell him that you like him right away! It has to be exciting!" "You mean I have to be mean to Austin to confess? Gee, that sounds reeeaaallly romantic." Steph said sarcastically "Hey, you don't do the sarcasm, I do. Anyways, you've gotta hide your feelings, and act tough and scary to hide your sweetness and love for him. And whenever he says like for example, 'You like me don't you?', say something like, 'You idiot, i'd rather be cursed than to like you.' or something like that." "And why am I taking advise from you? That is totally insane from what you just said!" "That adds the excitement and humor in your relationship!" "There's no way i'm doing that!" "Well, i've tried. It'll be your fault for not adding the humor into your love life." "A tsundere sounds weird and funny, sis!" Ellie says "See, even Ellie gets it." "That's because she's five." Trivia TBA Category:Miraclix Chronicles Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:AnimeQueen97